1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to medical equipment for use in a human body, and more particularly, to a portable drive system for an artificial heart, and to a portable drive system for an artificial heart that has high safety, high reliability, and reduced size and weight, and is easy to use, thereby expanding the range of life.
2. Background Art
Since a conventional drive system for an artificial heart is large and difficult to move, the life of a patient using the artificial heart has been limited to the inside of a hospital. While attempts have recently been made to reduce the size of an artificial-heart drive system, a system to be used in life outside a hospital is not yet in actual use in terms of size and safety.
An artificial-heart drive system is large, and therefore, the life of the patient is limited to the inside of the hospital. In terms of improved quality of life for the patient and medical rehabilitation, it is preferable that the life of the patient be not limited and that the patient can live a life at home. For that purpose, it is necessary to reduce the size of attendant fixtures of the artificial heart, to improve reliability, and to establish safeguards.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of such circumstances, and has as an object the provision of a drive system for an artificial heart that does not limit the life of a patient having an implanted artificial heart with much regard for high safety.